Offspring
by Aurrawings
Summary: 50 years after 'endgames' summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**This has been nagging me for some time. I just can't seem to leave this story universe be, i've got so much time and imagination invested in it... so, without further ado is a new story! Sorry for anyone that might be a little confused, the recap of the first trilogy should clear things up.**

…**...**

**((a recap for a 300 page trilogy isn't going to be very short...and I may have left some things out.))**

*recap:

A teenage girl by the name of Hayli is one day thrust into the lives of the Autobots when she finds Optimus in a crater, not to mention in the middle of a fight with Megatron. A shard of the All Spark turns her into an Autobot, not to mention fuses her Spark with Megatron (though it is later reversed) and she from the start is determined to fight for their cause. After many ordeals, including countless brushes with death and the loss of her family, Hayli starts to realize her love for Prowl and he does in turn. More happens as well. Hayli, a gymnast, shows a knack for being a cyber-ninja and so trains as one, earning a place in the Elite Guard for her heroics as well. She single-handedly takes down Lockdown, as well as aiding in battle with several other Decepticons.

Later on, a new Decepticon joins the ranks of her enemies, determined to have her revenge on them for getting her hit by a car and nearly killed. It is also later in this story, that Prowl and Hayli succeed in having a sparkling, a femme named Shimmer. Most of the 2nd fanfiction focuses on the relationship of Prowl and Hayli, but an order is also given to the Decepticons to eradicate any Elite Guard member they find. In the ending lines, the Jet twin named Jetstorm is fatally wounded by Blitzwing. Jetfire then asks Hayli to kill him when his twin goes offline, and, it being the hardest thing she ever does, agrees.

Shimmer shows an eerie knack for processor over matter, as well as being as agile as both of her parents. After she is kidnapped and rescued, Hayli is determined to make sure the 'Cons can't hurt anyone ever again, and she and the Autobots plan a frontal attack on the Decepticon's base. In the ensuing fight, all but Breezeway and Blitzwing are killed, though it is found out that Breezeway is carrying Blitzwing's sparkling. Hayli is close to mortally wounded, but is repaired. A few weeks later, Blitzwing frantically calls and requests for medical help, something was going wrong with Breezeway. Hayli, assisting Ratchet, learns that Breezeway's sparkling is premature, but she is having it anyway. After her son is born, Breezeway tells Hayli his name, Nightfall, and that Hayli should raise him. After that, she goes offline.

Blitzwing is upset at this, and even more so when he finds out his son has a virus that is incurable and that will kill the young Decepticon in less than two weeks. Soon after his death, Blitzwing goes on a rampage, and in the ensuing chaos, finds a shard of the All Spark. Using it, he brings back all the ranks of Decepticons that had been taken offline, including his spark mate.

On a night that Hayli and Prowl were sharing a moment by the lake, a part of Prowl's past shows up that he never expected. A long-lost femme that was accused of murder crash lands and out of the memories of the past, Prowl helps her. Unfortunately, she was furious for being framed so long ago and goes to join the Decepticons. When the Autobots later learn that all their enemies are online and now invincible, all hope seems lost. It is then that Prowl and Hayli formulate a plan to finish them once and for all. In the process of enacting it, they get the femme, Stormfront, back on their side and she aids them in taking out their enemies for good.

The story ends on a good note, Stormfront stays on the good side but heads off as a loner, Shimmer has the Jet twins as her friends, and Prowl and Hayli have another sparkling on the way.

***Now/intro**

Hayli and Prowl's two children, their daughter and cyber-ninja Shimmer, and their son named Edge, who had opted to train as a medic under Ratchet, are now on Cybertron fifty years after the ending of "Endgames." The planet, free of enemies at the time being, has been rebuilt and is thriving. Shimmer has since bonded with an unlikely partner, Blurr, and at the moment she is carrying their sparkling. Blurr, having since retired from the intelligence department, has re-started the racing circuit on Cybertron, giving him and the speed bots like him a chance for a fun pastime. Much like horse racing, the participants are wagered on and paid for wins. Being the founder, and one of the fastest bots, Blurr easily can support Shimmer and their sparkling, even though Shimmer has been working with Jazz and her parents to train new cyber-ninja recruits. Edge, having inherited the black coloration of Prowl, has an advantage of being able to camouflage himself when heading into a combat situation to find a fallen bot. Although there are no real Decepticons remaining, Cybertron's cities hold gangs and mafia much like the large cities of earth. Little does Blurr know, the racing business and the contestants are being watched closely by a higher power...

…...

~Shimmer's POV

I rolled over on the berth that Blurr and I shared to see he had already gone. Smiling, I sat up, getting out of bed and stretching, my joints creaking. I ran a hand over my slightly distended abdomen, then walked out to the main room. Since returning to Cybertron, I had an apartment of sorts that I shared with Blurr, and this morning it looked like I was lucky enough to catch him leaving.

"Morning." I said. Blurr turned, a smirk crossing his face.

"You're up early." he said. I smiled, he had slowed down his speech around me at least, but occasionally he would lapse into it, as it was in his programming.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to wish you luck in the race today. I bet you'll win." I said. Blurr rolled his optics.

"Don't I always? Although...there's a new racer that's going to be there today, I haven't caught his name but winning wise he rivals me..." Blurr said. I tilted my head.

"Well, that's impressive. Our sparkling wishes you luck too." I said with a smile, glancing down at my stomach. Blurr did as well, his smirk now a full grin.

"I'm sure it does...It's hardtobelieveyou'redueinlessthanamonth. Oops..." Blurr said, apologizing for drifting into his fast speech.

"I know..."

"So, were you going to come watch me, or were you going to visit your parents?" Blurr asked. I laughed.

"Both, if I can. I was going to watch you kick some aft first, then go see mom and dad. Oh, and I need to stop at the medical center too, Edge is there, he was supposed to be giving me my exam today." I said.

"You don't think it's odd to let your own brother...?" Blurr trailed off. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Quit it. I'm as comfortable with him as I would be with Ratchet, so hush." I said. Blurr muttered.

"Are you _sure_ you want to wait and find out if it's a mech or a femme? I mean...you're going today..." he said. I rolled my optics, he'd been so eager to find out the sparkling's gender, but I had refused him every time, this one included.

"Yes, I'm sure... Ah...I do miss Ratchet, and the rest of the team..." I said. Blurr was edging towards the door, and I knew he had to leave in order to get ready in time. He slipped into his fast speech instinctively as he started leaving.

"That'sunderstandable. Atleastthey'restillinDetroitandthey'reonlyacommlinkorspacebridge away ifweneedthem. Ihavetogo,seeyouwhenIwin." Blurr said, slipping out. I shook my head with a smile. What I'd seen in him as a bondmate I always couldn't remember, probably because his attitude made me laugh and I honestly loved it when he started talking fast, but he insisted on slowing down for me.

…...

I made my way to the racetrack that was scheduled to be used today, transforming to get there faster. Although, I shifted carefully to avoid damaging the sparkling. Edge had told me it wouldn't be long until I couldn't transform, at least until the sparkling was born.

I picked a spot close to the track where I could still see the screens that projected the entire race, getting comfortable since I was there early. To my surprise, I heard my name called and searched for the source, a smile broadening on my face when I saw my mom and dad making their way down to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said with a smile, standing and embracing them both.

"Jazz had the bright idea of letting the trainees off today so they could watch the race. You'll probably see most of them...Jazz was supposed to be here too but he must've gotten sidetracked." my mother said.

"I don't even see why we're here, Blurr wins almost every race he enters, and even then he doesn't race much." Dad said. I rolled my optics.

"So? Don't make fun of him, there are children present, more specifically, his." I said, looking down at my stomach. My mother smiled.

"Hey Prowl...doesn't it seem like it was only yesterday I was the one carrying Shimmer?" she said. My dad smiled in return.

"It sure seems so. It makes me feel old...What about you Hayli?" he asked, directing the question back at my mother.

"Oh geez...here we go. I may be seventy years old but that's nothing for a Cybertronian." Mom said.

"Yeah...but you're only _half_ Cybertronian..." my dad said, nudging her.

"I can still kick your aft." she said, sitting down next to where I had been. More bots were steadily coming into the stands, finding seats as the pre-race routine started. My dad sat on the other side of me, and we chatted for a little while when the announcer came on. I laughed when I heard the voice.

"That explains where Jazz went." I said as he thanked everyone for coming and announced the lineup.

"And why he was so eager to let the trainees off..." my mother muttered.

The participants in the race started filing out onto the track, waving at the bots in the stands as they lined up. I waved at Blurr, and he found me, waving back. The images from the track were now up on the screens, where it was a bit easier to watch.

As it popped up, I saw a racer I'd never personally seen stride out onto the track and take his position next to Blurr. I assumed it was the one who had a record as impressive as his, and listened as Jazz read the lineup, though I only heard Blurr and the new racer.

"In lane numba three we've got Blurr, da founder of dis sport as we know it, and in lane four...it's a new racer never bafore matched against Blurr. Dis should be interestin'" Jazz's voice said over the speaker, his heavy accent apparent.

I caught Blurr glancing over at his competition, then he transformed along with the other racers when given the command. I'd seen his races before, the first three laps are held in vehicle form and once they cross the line after the third lap, they instantly transform and race on foot for the last two laps.

The lights over the track turned red, signaling that the race was about to begin...

…**...**

**this is all I got so far, I have ideas for more chapters, but I don't know if I'll continue it... Let me know what you guys think, I need some motivation. I swear...I have so much invested in this story line that I expect Hayli to walk around some corner every time I watch TFA... Aurrawings out! ^~^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't really gotten any reviews...but the plot bunny won't stop chewing on my leg so...**

…**...**

~Shimmer's POV

The crowd in the stands cheered, me with them, when the racers sped off. In vehicle mode, Blurr was actually slower than when he ran, but he led the pack through the course. It was full of twists and turns, evening the playing field for bots who were more agile than fast, or the other way around. Blurr, I had to admit, was a good balance of both, and he led for well into the second lap. Soon though, the newcomer started to edge up by him. I heard Jazz finally say the bot's name over the loudspeaker.

"Well, looks like the newcomer Hotheel is makin' a move on our own Blurr. Looks like dis was meant to be a match race between 'em all along." Jazz said. Blurr and Hotheel were door to door as they crossed the line on the third lap. They transformed instantly and Blurr shot off with a blurred blue trail marking his path. Hotheel did the same, surprising me with how fast he could run. A corresponding red-orange trail stretched behind him, and he was once again door-to-door with Blurr. They jostled for position as the last lap was announced, and Hotheel started to gain ground. As they rounded the final turn, however, Blurr called on his last speed and pulled in front of Hotheel to win.

Blurr skidded to a stop, panting hard. I smiled at him, giving a thumbs up. I also enjoyed race days for the fact that he was tired enough he stayed at home all day with me. Blurr returned the thumbs up, straightening and going over to Hotheel, who was also trying to catch his breath. Blurr held out his hand in good-sportsmanship, but Hotheel ignored it, transforming and driving off the track to who knows where.

I looked over at my mother, who had stood and looked ready to go. I got to my feet as well, over the years I'd grown taller than her, almost the height of my father.

"I was going to visit you guys later, but I guess since I already have..." I said. My mom smiled.

"Actually...Prowl and I came here to say goodbye." she said.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked, wondering why they'd leave with my due date so soon.

"Back to Detroit. We both miss the team, and from what they oh so subtly hint they do to." My father said. I nodded.

"Fair enough." I said. "Say hi to everyone for me, if you're not back by the time the sparkling's born I'll have to come bring it for you sometime." I said. My parents nodded.

"Of course. And on the bright side, you've still got Blurr, and Jazz for that matter. Oh, the twins have been dying to see you too, you should look for them after your appointment, or just comm them if you remember their frequency." my mom said.

"Of course I remember, will do." I said. My parents nodded, both hugging me before waving and making their way out of the stands. I called Blurr over my commlink.

"Hey, nice job on the race. I'm going to the clinic now just so you know. You can either meet me there or just go home." I said. Blurr, tired, had no problem of slowing down his speech for me.

"I think I'll go home, this was a rough one. That Hotheel bot was _fast._" Blurr said. I smiled.

"So are you, sweetspark. I'll see you in a while." I said, disconnecting.

…...

"Hey Edge." I said with a smile when he walked into the room. He smiled back at me, the automatic door to the room sliding shut. The overhead lights reflected back on his midnight black, trim frame, and I thought to myself, he could easily find a sparkmate like I had if he weren't shut up in the hospital day and night.

"Hi sis." he said, running through the standard questions. "Any problems, pain, the like?" he asked. I grinned.

"Yeah, just one in my aft. His name starts with E." I said. My brother rolled his optics.

"Funny. Hold still." he said, running a scanner from his forearm down my frame. He seemed satisfied with the results. "It's doing great. You still don't want to know the gender?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No."

"Fair enough. It's growing at a normal pace, perhaps just a tad fast. At this rate...I'd say stick close in about two weeks. And after you drive home, no more transforming until it's born. Get it?" Edge asked. I smiled.

"Got it." I replied.

"Good. Lie back for a sec." he said. I did as I was told, and he gently felt around my abdomen before helping me back up. "Everything's good. The sparkling still isn't putting pressure on anything, but like I said, no transforming after today. Oh, and lots of rest, my scan says your energon reading is a bit low, give your body some time to keep up with the sparkling. And another thi-" my little brother started before I cut him off.

"Edge, I get it. You act like this sparkling is yours, not Blurr's." I said with a good-natured grin. Edge sighed.

"Well...it is my niece or nephew, I think I have some right to be concerned. It's also the first sparkling I've had in my care..." Edge said. I got off the table where I'd been, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing a great job, as a general medic as well. I hear bots all the time talking about how you fix their dents and gashes, the racer's blown engines and overheated intakes, or that mech that got mugged in the city not long ago, it was you that brought him back from the brink of being offline." I encouraged him. Edge looked a little more confident now.

"I suppose. You can go check out now, I won't need to see you again until you go in labor." Edge said with a wink. I thanked him, gave him a hug, and walked out the door.

…**...**

**Reviews/PM's are greatly appreciated...If you have any questions concerning the OC's or the past events, I would be MORE than happy to answer them. Please R&R Aurrawings out! ^~^**


	3. Chapter 3

~Shimmer's POV

My mom and dad had left close to two weeks ago, meaning my time was very close. Edge had been very accurate in his prediction.

I'd been feeling great, energized, it seemed, for the last day or so, a sign that I should be ready to go in case the sparkling decided to arrive any time. I lay on the hard, though comfortable berth I shared with Blurr the morning after that. He was drowsing, as was I before we truly had to get out of bed, and he had me pulled against him, one arm around my shoulders. This just had to be ruined...

A sudden, sharp pain in my lower abdomen made me flinch and instinctively curl in a ball. I passed it off as a mild cramp, since I'd gotten a few since I'd been carrying. This time though, the pain returned and intensified, seeming to come in waves. I grunted and pulled away from Blurr.

"What'swrong?" he asked, his concern allowing his speed talk to slip through.

"It's time." I said. He was off the berth and around to me almost faster than I thought possible, even for him. He picked me up bridal style, apologizing.

"I'msorryifthishurtsyou." he said. I tried to reassure him, but I only managed to keep a tight grimace and try not to cry out when spasms started repeatedly wracking my frame. Blurr sped for the clinic as fast as he could with his extra burden, calling as soon as we were inside.

"Edge?! Weneedyou!" Blurr called. My brother appeared in an instant, taking in the situation and redirecting Blurr to a part of the clinic I'd been familiar with for a while. In the maternity section, he pointed Blurr to a room and followed us inside. Blurr laid me on the table at the far side of the room while Edge prepped everything.

"Go comfort her, she's going to need it." Edge said. Blurr stood at my side, and I shakily reached out my hand to him. He took it in both of his, not complaining when my grip tightened like a vice after a particularly bad spasm. Admittedly, the recent one was when I lost it and gave a slight whimper. Edge went to the other end of the table, taking a deep breath.

"Okay Shimmer..." he said.

…...

~3rd person POV

Shimmer's pain had escalated to an unbearable level, and her screams echoed through the halls for hours. After six hours, Edge admitted defeat and that something wasn't going right. Even with it being Shimmer's first time, it shouldn't have taken as long as it was. Edge stepped outside the room momentarily, exhausted, but he knew his sister was even more so. Taking a deep breath, he contacted Ratchet, who immediately knew something was wrong.

"Ratchet, I need you here, now." Edge said. Ratchet assumed what was wrong.

"I'm pulling up a bridge as we speak. How long has she been there?" he asked.

"She's been trying for over six megacycles...she's utterly exhausted." Edge replied.

"I'm going through the bridge now, I'll see you in less than a cycle, oh, and Hayli is coming with me." Ratchet added like an afterthought. Edge returned to his sister, who was venting heavily and had coolant beaded on her brow. Her grip on Blurr's hand hadn't relaxed in the slightest, and from a scan that Edge ran quickly, he found she'd made little progress over the last few hours.

Ratchet appeared at the door to the room, Hayli trailing close behind. He made her wait outside, then joined Edge with Shimmer. Shimmer tried to manage a faint hello, but the pain and exhaustion made it impossible. Ratchet knew what she meant.

"Hello to you too, but don't try to talk, it's more than obvious you're exhausted. Save your strength." Ratchet said. He checked how far along she was and cursed under his breath. Not explaining, he felt around her abdomen, pressing a bit more firmly than Edge had. Shimmer hissed in pain, and Ratchet stepped back.

"Well...that explains why you haven't made any progress. The sparkling is turned, it's blocking its own way out. There's really only one option, and that's to move you to the operating room." Ratchet said. Shimmer nodded, grimacing.

"Alright...whatever it takes...to make sure...it'll be okay." Shimmer said quietly. Edge darted out of the room, returning with a gurney, and then helping Ratchet lift his sister onto it. Ratchet spread a surgical sheet over her lower half as a courtesy before they wheeled her quickly to the operating room. Edge made Blurr go wait with Hayli, reassuring him that he wouldn't want to watch, but not before he took a sample of Blurr's energon so they could program the sparkling. Edge returned to Ratchet, putting the vial he had next to one he'd brought of Shimmer's energon.

Age hadn't helped Ratchet, his joints creaked more than ever and it seemed to him something was always wrong with him, but he still had a clear head and steady hands, all that was needed in a medi-bot. Equipping the EMP generator on his forearm, he fired a few light pulses at Shimmer's abdomen, and her relief was immediate and apparent. She relaxed, and Edge comforted her and stood in her line of sight as Ratchet performed the operation.

Shimmer felt variations of pressure, but no pain, and after a few minutes, a strong tug.

"It's a femme." Ratchet said, holding up the struggling sparkling with a warm smile. Shimmer smiled as well, exhaustion present in her voice, but not pain.

"She's beautiful." Shimmer said. Ratchet took the two vials of energon and the sparkling and left out the back door of the O.R., telling Edge to finish up.

…...

~Shimmer's POV

I was in such an elated mood I can't even describe it. Edge closed me up while Ratchet programmed I and Blurr's sparkling, and I could honestly say the pain had been worth it when I saw my daughter's face.

Edge finished right as Ratchet walked in again. He gently handed down my sparkling to me and I got my first good look at her.

She hadn't inherited either I or Blurr's color, instead, she was a frost white. Her deep blue optics met mine and she smiled, squirming happily.

"Mama." she squeaked in Cybertronian. I smiled, my own mother had told me I'd spoken right after I was born as well, maybe she would learn as fast as I had.

"I can tell you one thing, that one's going to be a speed bot." Ratchet said.

"Great, maybe she can beat her dad and shut up his bragging for once." I said. Edge grinned, lifting me over onto the gurney and wheeling me out to my mother and sparkmate.

My mom looked happier than I'd seen her in a long time, and Blurr looked like he was about to explode with pride.

"She's a femme." I said, turning her so Blurr and my mother could see. "Ratchet said she's going to be a speed bot." I added. Blurr smiled at this.

"What's her name then?" my mom asked. I looked at Blurr, motioning for him to answer.

"Flight." he answered.

…**...**

**Aww! Who votes this was sweet? (raises hand) for those actually reading this, and that have read Hayli's trilogy, I cannot thank you enough. I say again as well, if anyone is confused about a character or something in the past, ask me about it and I will be quick to answer. Aurrawings out! ^~^**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who might be a bit confused, here's a little family tree to help keep you straight:**

**Prowl + Hayli**

**:**

**:**

**: :**

**Edge** **Shimmer + Blurr**

**:**

**:**

**Flight**

**There you go! Hope you enjoy this.**

…**...**

~Shimmer's POV

I laid in the clinic, watching Flight zip back and forth in the room. Ratchet was right about her being a speed bot, she would probably rival Blurr when her legs were long enough to get her up to speed. Blurr I apologized up and down to, though. I found out that I had broken his hand when I was in labor, though he insisted on letting it go without medical attention.

"I don't need my hand to race." he had said warmly.

Almost anyone I could even vaguely remember came to visit, in addition to my close friends and parents. My mom and dad barely left me, Blurr didn't at all, and I think I had a big a smile on my face as the others when my team from Detroit came to see me. Flight darted up to Sari as soon as they walked in, looking her up and down before giggling and zipping to hide behind my mom.

"I see your daughter takes after Blurr, let's hope to Primus she doesn't talk like him." Optimus said when he walked in with the others behind Sari. I laughed.

"Well, if she does, I'll break that habit quickly." I said. Optimus smiled at Flight, who was peeking out from behind my mother's legs.

"Go say hi." I said to Flight. She shook her head shyly, and Bumblebee knelt down to her level.

"Hey, it's okay, we don't bite. Well...I can't speak for the doc-bot but..." Bee said.

"Hey!" Ratchet snapped, joints creaking loudly as he turned to Bumblebee. Flight giggled again, an adorable sound, and crept out from behind my mom. Her crystal blue optics stood in sharp contrast to her pure white body, and she ducked her head as she spoke.

"Hi." she said in English. She was learning quickly, though it would take her a few more days to learn the language completely. Flight suddenly seemed like she was too shy to stand on her own any longer, and she shot behind my father this time instead. I smiled, looking back at Optimus when he spoke.

"Has she shown any processor over matter skills?" Optimus asked. I shook my head.

"No, she didn't seem to inherit many of my traits, which is fine with me...although...Ratch says she caused enough complications that I...can't have another sparkling." I said. "Which is fine, that just means Flight will be all the more special, isn't that right sweetie?" I said, looking over the berth where I was still recovering to my daughter, who in turn came out from behind my dad and held her arms up to me.

"Okay, mommy." she said in a squeaking voice. My mom lifted her up onto the berth and Flight curled up against me with her back to the crowd in the room. I looked up at Optimus again, a warm smile on my face still.

"I've been missing you guys, I've thought about coming back like mom and dad did, but Flight needs me here, not to mention Blurr." I said. My sparkmate smiled, looking up from where he was leaning against a wall and messing around on a data pad he always seemed to have.

"You're welcome any time. Things have been slow, in fact, almost uneventful." Optimus said.

"Not to mention boring!" Bulkhead chimed in. Optimus shot him a look before continuing.

"Anyway...we've had a few more human villains pop up, but nothing too major. Our old enemies are now far too aged to be a problem, if they are even still alive. We've also had a scrape or two with Swindle and Black Arachnia, they obviously weren't in the Decepticon base all those years ago when your parents finally got rid of the Decepticon menace." Optimus said. I nodded.

"Oh, Stormfront has also made it a point to track us down once or twice a year as well to keep up on the occurrences, but after that she transwarps off to who knows where, she won't tell us." My dad threw in. I didn't see much of Stormfront when I was younger, I spent most of my time on Cybertron in training to be a cyber-ninja (and I'd gotten certified) because my mother thought the shadow from my father's past was a danger to me.

I visited all around with my old friends, laughing in memory and sometimes recalling more grim ones. At first, Flight listened intently to the stories, but she slowly nodded off and fell asleep beside me.

…...

~3rd person

The day of the race, after he'd been beaten by Blurr, Hotheel drove angrily off the track and floored it into the inner city. He soon slowed in slight fear, his powers that be would not be happy he had lost.

Little did any other bot know, he was a part of a deeply underground organization that was similar to the mafia on earth. What Hotheel knew, was that the ring leader had placed a large bet on him today, and now was out a large bit of credits. Hotheel maneuvered through alleyways and buildings deep into the sketchy part of the city, eventually transforming in front of a warehouse and tentatively knocking on the door.

It opened a crack, purple optics glowing in the opening from the darkness within.

"What do you want?" the bot behind the door asked.

"Is drinking high grade before a race allowed?" Hotheel said, using the phrase that they'd all been instructed to say if they wanted access.

"Of course not. Come on." the bot said, opening the door wider and allowing Hotheel in.

"Boss is in the back." he added. Hotheel nodded, making his way to an enclosed room in the back of the warehouse. He entered slowly, and the ring leader's voice welcomed him, though it was with an annoyed tone.

"Ah, there you are." the boss said. Hotheel stepped into view, able now to see the ring leader as well,

Swindle.

…**...**

**Well, the ending you might have suspected, who else would be running an underground mafia and corrupt racing branch as well? Hope you enjoyed it, Aurrawings out! ^~^**


End file.
